


Queen's Sacrifice

by eerian_sadow



Series: Mother Allspark [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, bring all your tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-24
Updated: 2009-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: His time had come, and he would go with only one regret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> another piece that takes place in my Mother-Allspark universe. and seriously, if you haven't seen Endgame pt 2 yet DO NOT READ THIS--it spoils a huge plot point.

He didn’t want to leave them. Not when there was still so much to teach Sari about life and so many things to explore with Jazz. There was still so much time to share Bulkhead’s art and to help Bumblebee learn to control his impulses. Optimus still needed a shoulder to lean on and Ratchet still needed someone to listen, even when they both pretended that he wasn't _finally_ pouring out his grief over the past.

No, he didn’t want to go, but Master Yoketron had been right when he said that Prowl would recognize his time to leave this world. His only regret was that he wouldn’t be able to say goodbye.

He _reached_ for the reformed Allspark, trying to share his own life’s energy with it. He reached, and felt something else grab hold of him and pull him close. It was warm, inviting—loving in a way that only Master Yoketron had ever been toward him.

_Welcome home, my child._

It was surprisingly painless as he slipped into the Allspark.  



End file.
